tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Missouri
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Defiance Lucas Tanner | poi = Camp Reverie; Kansas City; Springfield; St. Louis | 1st = }} Missouri is a state in the Midwest region of the United States bordered by Iowa, Illinois, Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Kansas and Nebraska. In fiction The 4400 Missouri was the home of US Army soldier Richard Tyler. He was abducted by mysterious forces in 1951 while serving in South Korea, but was brought back in 2004. He returned to in an effort to reconnect with his old life, but found that there was nothing to come back to. The 4400: Pilot Defiance In the future year of 2046, the Earth has undergone tremendous geological upheavel due to terraforming perpetuated by an alien alliance known as the Votons. What was once St. Louis, has since been laid waste, and in it's place exists the city-state known as Defiance. The mayor of Defiance is Amanda Rosewater. She appointed former marine Joshua Nolan to the position of Chief Lawkeeper, with his Irathian foster daughter Irisa serving as his personal enforcer. Points of Interest ; Badlands: The Badlands is an arid and desolate region of Missouri of the mid 21st century. Due to the terraforming efforts of the alien invaders known as the Votans, this region was turned into a vast desert with little vegetation, though there were meager forests to be found the further one traveled into the mountains. The Badlands was known for its frequent occurrences of Arkfall and nomadic raiders and scavengers would brave the tough environment in the hopes of laying claim to some valuable Votan tech. ; Camp Reverie: Camp Reverie is a prison camp located six miles east of the town of Defiance. It was established and maintained by the Earth Republic and is charged with incarcerating prisoners of various crimes including misdemeanors up to political prisoners and assassins. The camp is run like a livery stable with all of the prisoners herded into tight-fitting quarters. Food distribution consists of buckets of slop being poured over a common area, leaving the inmates scrambling to scoop up whatever they can. The perimeter and upper gangplanks are manned by E-Rep guards armed with cattle prods to keep the prisoners in line. The prisoners do receive visitation rights from loved ones, but there is a strict policy against physical contact. Former mayor, Datak Tarr was incarcerated at Camp Reverie for the murder of E-Rep officer Colonel Galen Marsh. The Indogene physician Doc Yewll was likewise imprisoned at Camp Reverie for failing to cooperate with the Earth Republic during their search for Irisa Nyira. ; Cedars: Cedars is an industrial city in North America, located 150 miles to the southeast of Defiance. Upon retiring in 2046, Mayor Nicolette Riordon told her successor Amanda Rosewater that she was going to go visit a sister in Cedars. ; Jefferson City: Jefferson City is the capital of the US state of Missouri and is located in the northeastern area of the state in Cole County. It has a total area of 28.3 square miles, of which, 27.2 square miles is land and 1.0 square mile is water. In the TV series Supernatural, the demon Azazel and his "children" Meg Masters and Tom abducted John Winchester and held him at the Sunrise Apartments in Jefferson City. John's sons, Sam and Dean came to his rescue and fought off two demons that had been guarding Tom. In the process, Dean killed Tom with a mystical Colt revolver designed specifically for destroying demons, but Azazel managed to take possession of John. Supernatural: Devil's Trap TV shows that take place in * Defiance * Lucas Tanner Characters from People who were born in * Adrienne Wilkinson * Amir Arison * Denis O'Hare * Don S. Davis * Elizabeth Craft * Greg Cromer * Jim Byrnes * John Beal * John Harkins * Jon Michael Davis * Juliana Dever * Marsha Mason * Nathan Darrow * Nick Benson * Redd Foxx * Rob Benedict * Timothy Omundson People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * Missouri at the Holosuite * Missouri at the Horror House References ---- Category: Category:Lucas Tanner/Miscellaneous